


Abigail, Darling

by aika_max



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Peter Pan References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aika_max/pseuds/aika_max
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eternally youthful Henry Morgan tempts Abigail and her sisters in nursing to go away with him on an adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abigail, Darling

He haunted her door, the man with the eternally youthful smile and the twinkle in his eyes. When he danced across the floor in the dance hall, it was like he was flying. He made her feel like they were dancing on air because with him, her feet never hurt. She just felt the rush of adventure waiting to happen.

Abigail knew he was the one. She knew it. But she also had her younger sisters in nursing that she took care of. She wasn't much older than them, but she was a mother hen. Henry, though, for she found out his name was Henry, he made her want to be free.

He returned again, smiling at her only, holding his hand out to coax her away. "Hello, Darling."

"That's Miss Darling to you," Abigail said at her primmest.

"Maybe I should call you Abbie," he said with a wink. "Come. Come away with me. Bring your sisters if you wish. We shall have a grand time."

"Doing what?" one of the girls named Michaela asked.

"We shall have an adventure with brave pirates and beautiful women," Henry said to them, his eyes settling

"I don't like pirates," Michaela said.

"Are you so sure?" Henry asked her but quickly returned his attention to Abigail. "Sometimes pirates have shiny treasure."

With sleight of hand he produced a shiny bauble intended for Abigail to wear around her neck. "You can take it if you like."

She cautiously reached her hand out to touch it, and Henry clasped her hand in his. "Let's go, Abbie. If we go now, we can fly over the rooftops. We'll take your sisters."

Somehow taken in by Henry's wild charm, she squeezed his hand back. Then he made to dash, but not before Abigail took Michaela's hand and she the hands of the two nurses behind her. Henry led them giggling through town straight on until morning.


End file.
